


Empowerer

by jujukittychick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Inheritance, Dubious Consent, Harry may be small but he's got a big..., M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Harry’s reached his 16th birthday, Voldemort’s dead, what could go wrong?  Creature inheritances and the presence of his four favorite redheads may come into it.





	Empowerer

**Author's Note:**

> I got the basic idea for this from another author’s story involving Harry under the effects of a lust spell (essentially a fuck-or-die situation), and the image of a naked Harry writhing around popped in my head. This is essentially an excuse for smut, there’s a small excuse for a plot in here somewhere, but don’t expect much in that regards lol. This is sort of a magical/creature inheritance fic. 
> 
> Ages: Harry is 16, Fred and George are 18, Charlie is about 24, and Bill is about 26 (from the math and dates I found online). 
> 
> It should be noted that I started writing this 8 YEARS AGO and I just finished today. Hopefully the next (at least) two chapters won't take that long

 

 

All was quiet at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  Most of the order members had been called out to defend against several Death Eater raids leaving Harry in the hidden location with first Bill, on extended leave from his job with Gringotts in Egypt, then, flooing in from the dragon reserves, Charlie, and after finishing dinner at their parents’, Fred and George Weasley.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had wanted to stay with their friend as well but Molly had put her foot down, telling them that she wanted their help setting up for Harry’s 16th birthday party at the Burrow the next day; the first real one he’d ever have. She sent the twins off partly to help keep Harry company, but primarily to prevent the two from adding any  _ interesting _ contributions until after their arrival and they could be more easily watched.

 

Sirius, Remus, and some of the other Order members had been lingering in the house discussing ways to draw out the remaining Death Eaters while they were still weakened from Voldemort’s death - during Harry’s visit to the DoM and the subsequent battle, he’d finally managed to defeat Voldemort once and for all - when notice had come of several raids scattered around the country.  Leaving Harry in the capable hands of the four Weasley brothers, the rest of the group had left, promising to contact them if something happened.

 

It had already been after 10 when the others left and the remaining five had made idle chit-chat while they worried about their friends and family.  Finally, just after 11, the brothers had urged Harry off to bed, reminding him that he had a big day planned for the next day and it was a sure thing that it would be starting early.  After a round of affectionate one-armed hugs and hair ruffling, Harry had bid the brothers good night and made his way upstairs to his room. Looking around the room he shared with Ron, when he stayed over, he shrugged and transfigured the two single beds into one large bed, figuring he might as well take advantage of the solitude.  Stripping down to his black boxer-briefs, he spent several minutes examining himself in the full length mirror, scowling at what he saw. Here he was turning sixteen the next day, killer of the era’s Dark Lord, and he looked like a bloody child. Thanks to so many years of malnourishment and mistreatment at the hands of the Dursleys, he barely stood at 5’6”, his body, though muscular, was leanly so instead of bulky, leaving him slender and delicate looking.  Merlin, even ‘Mione was taller than him at a respectable 5’9”. And  _ Ron _ , hell  _ all _ the Weasley males were taller than him, even that git Percy, though Ron seemed to be taking after his other brothers, tall like the twins but as broad and solidly built as Bill and Charlie.  When he had been downstairs and the brothers wishing him goodnight, it had been like standing in the midst of a forest, a red-headed forest, but one nonetheless; he barely reached their chests it felt like.  Though he had to admit, they did make him feel protected, cared for, with all that strength and power surrounding him and caring touches so easily given.

 

Glancing down in irritation at the one part of his body that had actually grown properly, though its size made it as abnormal as the rest of him, and its customary response to any lingering thoughts he had about the four men downstairs, he pressed the heel of his hand against his budding erecting, shivering in response even as he tried to will the wayward organ back to normal.  Damn teenage hormones!

 

Catching sight of himself in the mirror once more, he growled and tossed his discarded robe over the mocking surface.  No matter how many titles the public gave him, how much power he carried in his small frame (the magnitude of which not even Dumbledore or his friends truly knew), or the fact that he’d killed the most powerful Dark wizard in several generations, nobody would ever take him seriously; they took one look at him, patted him on the head, and sent him off to play as if he was some gods-be-damned child.

 

Waving his hand, he turned off the lights before throwing himself back on the bed and cast a wandless, wordless  _ Tempus _ , ready to count down the minutes to his birthday as he had for so long now, watching as the glowing number changed to read 11:55.  Five more minutes and he’d reach the age of consent, not that it mattered, no one would ever look at him  _ that _ way; all the girls cooed over him, exclaiming about how “cute” and “adorable” he was, and any guys he might have taken a fancy to... well, they may be a forest, but they were his own Forbidden Forest, always seen but always out of his reach.  What could they ever see in him, anyway?

 

Looking down his body to his heavy erection straining against the fabric of his pants, bowing the waistband out slightly with its eagerness, he sighed and thought about settling in for a good long wank, wasn’t like his problem was going to go away any other way.  Glancing at the glowing numbers still hovering over his bed, Harry watched as the numbers changed to 12:00, murmuring to himself, “Happy birthday, Harry; you survived another year.”

 

He had just shifted so he lay properly on the bed instead of across it when a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him, stealing his breath.  “Bloody hell, what was that?” Laying perfectly still so as not to set off another reaction like that, he was just about to write it off as a fluke when a sudden wave of heat went through him, leaving him gasping.  He tried getting out of bed, determined to get one of the brothers to get him a potion or something, deciding it must be a case of food poisoning or some such from the take away Sirius had gotten earlier in the day, when another wave of dizziness hit and everything started going fuzzy.

 

~~~~~

 

Bill and Charlie were headed to the bedroom they were sharing across the hall from Harry’s, the twins had come up with a new product idea and were busy hashing out the details in the kitchen so they’d left them to keep watch for the others.  They’d just reached their room on the third floor when they heard a dull thud come from behind Harry’s closed door. The two automatically drew their wands, Charlie taking position against the wall next to the door as Bill reached for the knob.

 

Bill’s hand had just touched the cool metal when the two heard what sounded like breathy moans coming from inside.  The two glanced at each other and swiftly blushed, a by-product of their Weasley heritage, even sporting respectable tans unlike their other family members, both of them unknowingly thinking along the same lines of what could be drawing such sounds from the fae-like boy they’d been trying so hard not to stare at recently.

 

Bill looked at the door, hand tightening on the knob, then back at his brother.  “What if he’s...you know…”

 

Charlie blushed a little brighter at the image his brother’s suggestion brought to mind, but shook his head.  “Better to check and us all be embarrassed than not and him need help.”

 

Bill nodded and pushed open the door, the light from the hall spilling into the room and illuminating the broken lamp on the floor, the obvious cause of the noise they’d heard, but, more importantly, the writhing figure on the bed.  Bill’s mouth went dry as he watched as Harry seemed to hump the mattress, his tight black pants standing out starkly against pale skin and emphasizing his perfect bubble butt as the air filled with his distressed sounding moans.

 

“Harry?  Harry, can you hear me?”  When Harry didn’t respond, Bill reached out to touch his shoulder, gasping as the boy suddenly flipped over and grabbed his hand, his normally emerald colored eyes seeming to glow with some inner light in the darkness of the room as he stared up at him.  Dragging his gaze away from Harry’s, he was instead treated to the sight of the head of Harry’s cock peeking from the top of his waistband, his impressive erection standing at attention and pushing his pants away from his body. As he watched, a bead of pre-cum glistened at the tip before dripping down the flushed shaft sending a jolt of arousal through Bill and leaving him instantly hard.

 

“Is he alright, Bill?” Charlie had remained next to the door in case he needed to send for help.

 

Bill was about to turn to answer his brother when Harry tugged on his hand, pulling him closer to the bed so his knees bumped against the mattress.  That glowing gaze captured him again as Harry stared up at him with something akin to awe.

 

“Copper...mine.”

 

Harry’s voice was husky with desire, sending a shiver through Bill.  The fact that Harry still didn’t seem to be responding normally to Bill had him worrying and once more starting to ask his brother for help, but just as he tried to step back, he suddenly had an armful of hot, writhing temptation clinging to him.  “Harry! What are you...mmmph!” Bill’s startled words were suddenly cut off as Harry claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, limber arms and legs wrapping Bill’s larger body.

 

“Bill! What the hell?!” Charlie ran into the room, having seen what looked like Bill grabbing Harry.

 

Bill tore his mouth away from the devouring kiss, reluctantly if he was honest with himself.  Who knew their innocent little Harry could kiss like  _ that _ ?  Giving Charlie a desperate look, he grabbed the boy’s hips, trying to keep him from frotting against him, embarrassed at his own body’s reaction.  “Help me out, Char; I can’t get him off me!”

 

“What do you mean you can’t get him off?” Charlie, trying to ignore what the sight of a mostly naked Harry moaning and writhing against Bill while trying to claim another kiss was doing to him, reached out, grabbing the boy’s arms with the intention of prying him off Bill.  That lasted until he actually made skin contact and the boy turned those luminescent eyes on him.

 

“Mmmm, Fox...mine too…” Harry’s voice was still husky and now almost drugged sounding, but there was a decidedly possessive note to it as well, making both men shudder.

 

Charlie finally managed to free Bill from Harry’s grasp only to have the boy latch onto him instead, tugging him closer, torso twisting so he could kiss the dragon handler even as his legs were still wrapped around the curse breaker.

 

The two brothers were now at a loss as they were both captured by the lithe figure between them, a figure that seemed to have grown extra arms and legs as he continued to outmaneuver them, leaving their hands gliding over endless expanses of bare skin which, combined with Harry’s relentless kisses and moans of “want” and “need” and “mine,” had them both hard and aching and feeling guilty.

 

“Harry! Please stop; you’re not yourself.  You don’t want this.” Bill was beginning to feel frantic, nothing he or Charlie did was deterring Harry, and, more importantly, he wasn’t sure their friend was even aware of what the wanton creature wearing his body was trying to do.

 

Charlie decided to try grabbing Harry’s face and forcing the boy to look at him.  “Harry, please talk to us. This isn’t like you. You don’t want to do this with us.  Let us go and we can get you help.”

 

For the first time since the brothers had entered the room, there seemed to be some intelligence behind the glowing gaze instead of simple crazed lust.  Harry’s voice still sounded like sex, an almost physical caress against them as he spoke. “Charlie...Bill..do want...always wanted…” He tugged his head back out of Charlie’s hands, his grip having loosened in shock.  Grinning wickedly, Harry twisted and tugged, sending the three of them tumbling onto the bed next to them and causing the brothers to scramble to keep from landing on top of the much smaller male. Harry laughed as he writhed and arched up against the two men, Charlie having landed on his hands and knees sprawled over Harry’s head and Bill still locked in Harry’s grasp between his legs. As surprised as they were, it wasn’t until Harry bucked his hips and dragged his erection against Bill’s even as he ran his tongue in one long, slow swipe up the length of Charlie’s own hard length, dragging moans from both of them, that they realized the boy had somehow managed to banish all their clothes.

 

“Fuck, Harry!”

 

“Merlin’s balls!”

 

The last outburst from Charlie had Harry laughing before mouthing the two full orbs in front of him, causing their owner to moan and involuntarily buck his hips.  “No, Fox...yours.”

 

Bill, meanwhile, was trying to hold as still as possible as any movement caused his aching cock to rub teasingly against Harry’s.  However, that also meant he had a perfect view of Harry mouthing and licking at Charlie’s thick cock and heavy balls. He finally had to close his eyes, his hips bucking of their own accord and grinding his cock against Harry’s hip, as he watched those plump red lips open wide to take in the head Charlie’s cock.  He knew from past experience, summers and hols spent experimenting with his brother as they grew up, exactly how big Charlie was, and though it was shorter than Bill’s he made up for it in width. From the look he had unexpectedly gotten earlier plus the feel of the cock straining against him, he guessed Harry was a combination of the two and didn’t  _ that _ just give him all kinds of ideas he shouldn’t be thinking.  “Harry, please...what are you…”

 

Harry pulled back from Charlie’s cock, releasing it with a wet “pop” as he looked down his body at Bill’s trembling form balanced oh-so-carefully above him.  Not happy with that at all, Harry tightened his legs around Bill’s hips and began rocking against the larger man, moaning happily at the delicious friction as their cocks rubbed against each other.  “Want you...on me...in me... _ please _ , need it.  Copper, Fox  _ please _ .”

 

The two brothers looked at each other, distraught gazes meeting as overwhelming feelings of guilt clashed with equal amounts of lust.  It was then that they realized Harry’s pale skin had started to glow like his eyes, looking for all the world like moonlight was seeping through his pores.

 

Bill looked from his brother to the wanton creature below them, gaze caught in an instant by the glowing green orbs, unable to look away.  But staring into those sparkling depths, he found the answer he was looking for; lust, yes, but beyond that a hint of fear and need. Kiss-swollen lips formed his real name soundlessly before a keening plea slipped from between them, the lithe body arching up towards the much larger ones again.

 

Bill glanced at Charlie, giving him a quick nod before shifting to run his hands down the slender body under him, pinning the bucking hips to the bed, marveling at the contrast between his tanned skin and Harry’s moonlight pale.  “Alright, Harry, calm down. Let up a little so I can help you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

With a murmured spell, Bill’s hand was coated in slick, giving him some much needed distraction as he coated his throbbing cock with the cool substance.  Urging Harry’s legs to release him and spread apart, he leaned back and got his first good look at a naked, aroused Harry and had to bite back a groan at the erotic sight.  A quick glance up at Charlie showed him to be just as entranced with the sight. Apparently his assumptions had been right; Harry’s erection was longer than Bill’s hand and impressively thick, standing tall from a nest of dark curls, the skin flushed an angry red with desire with pre-cum leaking steadily from the tip, his heavy balls pulled tight as his body hovered close to orgasm.  He and Charlie were definitely going to have to spend some quality time with that lovely member next time...if there  _ was _ a next time. And for the first time since this whole crazy situation had started, he really hoped there would be a next time, one with Harry fully aware of what was going on.

 

A needy moan from Harry as he rolled over onto his hands and knees dragged Billy’s thoughts back to the matter at hand literally, his hands having slid to be pinned between Harry’s thighs to brush against his straining cock with his thumbs nestling between the cheeks of his perfect ass, unintentionally teasing the distraught boy.  “Shh, Harry, we’ll make it better.”

 

A gasped curse from Charlie showed Harry’s plump lips stretched wide around his cock and sucking furiously once more.  “Fuck, Bill, just do it!”

 

Nodding, Bill pulled his hands free and let his slick covered fingers slip between the pert cheeks and brush over the tight pucker, causing Harry’s hips to buck once more.  Muttering calming nonsense to the needy boy, Bill took a deep breath and pressed the tip of one big, blunt finger against the almost frighteningly small entrance, hissing as the digit was drawn into the tight, hot depths.  Pressing his finger as deep as he could, he searched for that special spot that might bring the boy a moment of relief.

 

Another needy cry from Harry and a disappointed groan from Charlie let Bill know he’d found it.  Working the little nubbin relentlessly, he began stretching the tight entrance as Harry bucked beneath him, unconsciously trying to find that little extra stimulation that would bring him over, apparently oblivious to any pain the now two thick fingers filling him might be causing

 

“Pleasepleaseplease! Copper...need you...now...can’t”  Harry’s voice bled frustration as he looked back at Bill and thrust hip hips back to bury those two questing  fingers as deep as they’d go. “Now!”

 

“Harry, you’re not stretched enough; I’ll hurt you.”

 

Harry’s hand slithered backwards between them, leaving him tilted forward, chest on the bed and pert ass thrust into the air, and grabbed Bill’s dripping length, tugging forward insistently.  “‘S’okay...not hurting...Need you now.”

 

“Fuck!”  Bills’ hips snapped forward, driving his cock further into Harry’s tight grasp.

 

“Hate to say it, but just do it, Bill.  Maybe whatever’s making him…” Charlie waved vaguely at the writhing boy between them, at a loss for a description. “Maybe it’ll help him take what he’s begging for.”

 

Hoping his brother was right, Bill ran his free hand up Harry’s back, trying to calm him as he kneeled forward, aligning his cock with the glistening entrance.  Pressing forward slowly, oh-so-slowly, Harry’s body stilling beneath him, Bill hissed out a breath as the tight, hot channel clenched around the head of his cock.  Dropping forwards, hands braced to either side of Harry’s shoulders, he let his head fall forward to rest between slender shoulders as he continued his slow press forward, his body quivering with the need to simply bury himself in that wondrous heat in one quick movement.

 

Charlie watched as Harry’s eyes widened, mouth opening in a silent cry as Bill’s cock slowly filled him, but no signs of pain presented themselves.  Petting back the messy hair that was clinging to the boy’s sweaty face, he leaned down to press gentle kisses across the side of his face that was facing up. “That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well.  I know Bill’s big, but if you want to take me too, you need to take him first.” Watching as Bill let out a shaky sigh and freeze and Harry’s body began to tremble, he figured the older man must have finally bottomed out.  “There you go, baby, try to relax. He feels so good, doesn’t he? Fills you up so nice and deep? He’s going to make you feel so good, I promise.”

 

Harry let out a shaky moan, hips beginning to shift restlessly as he got used to the feeling of the large cock buried deep inside him.  Rubbing against Charlie’s hand, he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, smiling around the digits as the dragon handler cursed and his cock bobbed in front of Harry’s face.

 

Bill tried his best not to move once he was buried balls deep in Harry’s tight hole, trying to give the smaller male a chance to adjust no matter how desperate he seemed.  Smiling at Charlie’s quiet reassurances, he waited until Harry started shifting against him before beginning to move. Withdrawing only slightly before thrusting forward again, he repeated the action until Harry’s body finally relaxed and he began rocking back into the motion.  Pulling out almost completely before thrusting slowly into him, he groaned as the tight channel pulsed around him. Continuing the slow movements, still unwilling to risk hurting Harry, he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to last after everything that had happened up to that point.

 

As if Harry had heard his thoughts, he pulled his mouth off of Charlie’s fingers, turning to look back at Bill as he pushed himself up onto his hands.  “Fuck me…” He left no chance to misunderstand him as he rocked back suddenly, driving Bill’s cock fully inside him in one swift movement.

 

“Fuck, Harry!”  Gripping Harry’s hips tight, Bill pulled back and thrust forward hard, driving a pleased cry from the needy teen.

 

“Yes! More!” Harry’s head dropped forward, body shaking as Bill began pounding into him hard and fast.

 

Feeling Harry’s body tremble, he reached around him, wrapping his broad hand around the boy’s hard, leaking cock as he continued driving his cock into him.  “Cum for me, baby...you’re so close.” Bill was barely holding on, but he wanted Harry to cum first, wanted to feel him fall apart because of him.

 

It was only two more sharp thrusts before Harry’s body locked up, his mouth opening in a silent scream as his orgasm hit him, coating Bill’s hand and the bed beneath them with pulse after pulse of his cum, Bill following directly after, holding the smaller male tight against him as he thrust as deep as possible before spilling his seed deep inside him.

 

Charlie grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing tightly to keep from cumming himself at the sight of the two locked in the throws of orgasm.  As they both began to sway, he quickly leaned forward, easing them both back so Bill was sitting with Harry in his lap, cock still buried inside their little lover.  “Everybody good?”

 

Bill nuzzled Harry’s hair and reached up to pull Charlie closer, leaning past the trembling teen to give him a lingering kiss.  “Thanks. So very good...unbelievable.” Hugging Harry gently, he nuzzled against the boy’s throat, able to feel the aftershocks from his orgasm as his channel spasmed around Bill’s cock.  “Are you okay, baby?”

 

Harry smiled contentedly, nodding as he ground down against Bill’s lap, trying to prolong the feelings inside him.  “Mmmm, ‘s good.” Turning slightly, he claimed Bill’s lips in a slow, deep kiss until Bill’s cock softened enough to finally slip from his slick hole.  Sighing unhappily as he was suddenly empty again, he began to pout, drawing a laugh from the two older men. Turning his attention to Charlie, he pulled him forward, cutting off the friendly laugh as he drew him into a deep, hungry kiss.

 

Charlie groaned into the kiss as Harry pressed fully against him, his cock, which had softened slightly during Bill and Harry’s little makeout session, springing to life once more.  He had only a moment to gather his thoughts as Harry broke the kiss before he was shoved backwards and Harry was crawling over him to straddle his hips. 

 

Harry looked down at the pinned redhead and gave him a hungry look.  “Fox...mine.” 

 

Bucking his hips as Harry rocked against him, he grabbed the boy’s hips, his cock nestling in the slick crease of his ass. “Oh, fuck…”


End file.
